You Hang in There
by Hankashi
Summary: The bigger, the greater the fall. Stark Tower is under attack, The Avengers will face their worst nightmare through countless obstacles and a discouraging picture of what will happen next. Oneshot. Steve/Tony slash. Semi-graphic smut, angst and mild gore.


******Disclaimer: Characters belong to their respective owners.**

******This is the air raid siren: watch?v=rIos0ya-yss**

****** You can play it when it's mentioned so it gets realistic!**

* * *

**12:00 AM Midnight **

The captain entered the dim-lighted room, the one in the Tower that Tony Stark shared with him.

The billionaire sat up at the sight of his boyfriend. "What took you so long?" he asked ironically gently.

"Nothing, just making sure everything is in order."

The genius chuckled as he got up and dragged Steve to the bed. "You know there is no actual need of that, right?"

Tony cupped Steve's face with both hands; he closed his eyes as he leaned in and gave him a brief open-mouthed kiss. Steve's eyes fluttered close and his hands slowly got placed on Tony's hips. It was moist and warm; Steve soon returned the kiss tilting his head to one side so the contact would deepen. Tony opened his mouth wider, invading Steve's mouth with his tongue; able to taste one another, their heartbeats raced and their pupils dilated.

They broke away gradually, but stayed close. "Yeah, I guess so." Steve murmured upon Tony's lips.

The blond straddled his boyfriend as Tony sat on the edge of the mattress. The kissing continued, passionately and lovingly as they pulled closer. Tony would suck and tug Steve's bottom lip teasingly and Steve would let out soft moans that sent Tony chills down his spine.

Steve pulled away as he lied on top of Tony, his knees on each side of his hips. He ran his fingers through his brown, smooth hair. Steve melted into a new kiss, tongues swirling and caressing once again. Tony clutched his lover's ass with both hands. That action almost always surprised Steve, even when the brunet did it once a day, once every five hours. Steve cracked a smile after his short moan. Tony smirked more than pleased; he could feel Steve's erection pressing into his, both throbbing. Tony removed the other's white t-shirt, discarding it to brush his lips against the skin on his collarbones, fervently clawing Steve's tensed muscles in his back, making him groan and twirl with need.

They continued to strip one another, finding delight in the contact of their naked, sweaty skin. It was all about caressing muscles for a moment, all while their mouths remained pressed together. Steve leaned in closer, lustily sucking Tony's neck, leaving faint biting marks on his smooth skin; Tony agreed with his boyfriend marking him as his, he even liked it.

With a forceful, quick movement, their positions were exchanged; Tony pinned Steve down aggressively sinking in Steve's cobalt eyes for a second. Pressing him down into the mattress made Steve buck his hips and arch his back in desire while Tony grinned satisfied with the exquisite sight.

Tony parted Steve's legs strong-armed; the soft moan of his own name filled Tony's gut and then he was inside Steve, pushing into him violently; pleased growls and muffled sobs filled the room. It was Steve's crucifix and delight at the same time. Movements, all hard as a strike, or soft as a feather light touch, were performed at one another. They wrestled in bed strenuously and persistently; it was like they hated for the night, like they were trying to out-please each other.

Even though they didn't want to hurry things up, it actually never seem to be ending. Each sensation was just being taking effect when another stroke with more asset and unexpectedly better. Tony discharged inside Steve with a vulgar cry morphed with his lover's name and a deep growl; Steve followed him with a filled-with-bliss orgasm as he dug his nails on Tony's tensed biceps. It came as a miniscule, harmless death for both. Their bodies were shaking uncontrollably, tangled and pulsating limbs. Their breaths had been shared and exchanged numerous times with each other and one last time for the act; they kissed deeply, lovingly melting into each other's mouths, tasting their sweet warmth coming the deepest corner of their lungs.

**3:17 AM**

The only sound in the room was Tony's deep breaths as he slept tightly embracing Steve. The blond had woke up but remained watching him for a while and decided that he needed a hot shower; he gently pulled away from Tony and got up, heading to the bathroom that was just a few steps from there.

Steaming hot water came down in the shower cabin. Steve got in and closed his eyes, massaging his left shoulder with his right hand, inhaling deeply. The water pressure relaxed his tensed muscles, the feeling was comforting. All worries eventually vanished in the air.

A deafening noise shook Steve out of his wellbeing, it was an alarm; what for? He did not know but it got in his nerves, it sounded exactly like the air raid siren, a bomb alert back in the war. The biggest effect of those sirens was propagating panic. Steve bit his bottom lip worriedly before turning off the water stream and returning to the room.

Tony was already up; putting his shirt on a concerned expression took over his face. "The earthquake alarm" He threw a pair of pants to Steve and he rushed to dress himself. "Let's get out of here."

But it was too late; the floor stirred from his static position and it felt like it had gone down a tad, the basement was crushed by the top levels of Stark Tower in abundant racket. Tony lost sight of Steve as he tripped and fell; dust was filling the air alarmingly and the freaking sirens kept noising non-stop. The ceiling was cracked and pieces of concrete hit the ground some as big as a desk.

"Tony!" the blond shouted in anguish loudly enough to be heard over the sirens, he got up as he could, the floor didn´t look very secure.

"Steve! Here!" he yelled in response as flashy as his lungs permitted, getting on his feet was harder than he imagined. The soldier was next to him as soon as he found him. He helped Tony get up and ran holding his hand out of the room.

They ran passed the corridor, avoiding destroyed furniture and concrete pieces. The windows that covered the east side of the tower were turned into shattered glass, all spread on the floor. Fortuitously they weren't bare footed, for every step they hurriedly took crashed the small pieces of crystal.

All of sudden Steve stopped, aghast. His body stone-firm standing just there looking at the scene the windows previously had been shielding.

"Steve! We have to g-…" A terrifying sight made Tony shudder painfully. It was standing, just like that on the East River; a monstrous and colossal creature, at least 400 feet tall. Its appearance was dinosaur like but even worse. Huge claws, sharp enormous fangs a roar that was heard by everyone within a 5 mile radius.

There were helicopters flying around the atrocious being, buildings in fire or collapsing with their own weight, people screaming and running away. The city was pure chaos.

The soldier recovered his mind from the appalling view, they needed to move. He realized he was still holding hands with Tony, he felt his sweat and his shudders as he stood watching. Steve pulled Tony's hand to continue their race, never letting him go.

The situation turned even more distressing when they saw the stairs blocked by debris. The elevator beside seem their only option. Steve forced the doors open and motioned Tony to enter, he clung to the thick wires and saw the blond do the same. They went down as fast as they could without falling.

"Clint and Tasha are in this floor" The brunet stated putting one foot and another on one edge where the elevator opens. Steve nodded and jumped next to him, separating the doors with his hands. Tony jumped out and Steve followed; it was even difficult to see with all the dust, the hall was surprisingly in one piece. The genius searched for the stairs: they weren't blocked.

"CLINT! NATASHA!" the soldier shouted as loud as he could, the sirens were still noising the whole building. Steve ran across the corridor looking for them.

"Here, dammit!" The SHIELD agents appeared from the apparent depths of the corridor. Natasha had Clint's arm around her shoulders; he had a broken leg. Steve rushed to help her carry the archer.

"The stairs are clear on this floor but we don't know how many levels will be like this. JARVIS is fucking out of system and Bruce is on the fourth level." Tony was leaning on a wall, trying to overcome the terror and focus on a solution.

"Bruce…" Steve mouthed and just a second before they heard the roar of an incredibly troubled Hulk on the lower floors.

"He'll be fine." Natasha indicated; her eyes wide and alarmed.

"Yeah." Steve decided as they ran out of options.

Another horrendous strident took over the place, Stark Tower was falling in pieces and it was just a matter of time until it collapsed entirely. The bigger, the greater the fall. The flooring cracked, trembling dangerously as the structure of the building weakened.

"Another earthquake?" Clint questioned accompanied with a shrieking grunt.

"It's not an earthquake…" Tony massaged his temples on intent of concentration. "It's fucking Godzilla outside"

"What?!"

"You'll see it! Shut up!" Steve would swear Tony was on the edge of tears. "The Iron Man suits were in the basement which is nothing but dust now."

"How much will the Tower resist?" asked Natasha doing her best to keep calm.

"Not much. We need to get to an operator of JARVIS, if I fix it he can find us a way out."

"Make it quick!" Clint implored in unendurable pain.

**3:43 AM**

They had gotten on the elevator conduct and slid a few more levels down. It was a room with screens, computers, robots; and no windows, a smaller kind of laboratory for Tony. The noise from the panicking sirens was now muffled. The damage was not as bad as the others but the structure of the building was not one to trust in anymore, so Steve, Natasha and Clint tried to shield themselves with unrecognizable furniture. The genius ran upon the rescue of his beloved operating system so it could return the favor.

Stark Tower trembled aggressively again, this time a neighbor construction entirely collapsed, and then there was a roar; it was the horrid monster again and it was getting closer. Natasha and Steve worked on Clint's broken leg while the genius did God-knows-what to recover th AI's functions.

"I tried to communicate with SHIELD, but even if they received my call…" Nat made Steve know while she exanimated Tony's movements.

"They are not coming," Steve had lost all hope of somebody else rescuing them, which was the worst thing to hear, especially from Captain America, but the whole situation was highly dreadful. "They are fighting that thing. The whole city is in danger and we are just four…"

Steve hadn't noticed the streak of blood coming out of his nose; he paid more attention to his friends. Natasha had a large, dirty cut on her forehead and Tony's ankle was leaking blood. When the hell had that happened, anyway?

**4:01 AM**

Unexpectedly the lights were on, weak and flickering but functioning. Clint, Nat and Steve looked up and then at the billionaire. "Talk to me, JARVIS!" his voice was weary and desperate.

"I am with you, sir." JARVIS responded like if no world was ending that night.

"Find us a way out!" Tony pleaded paying attention at the barely scratched screens; they showed the damage of the Tower which was more than discouraging, it was sad.

All of them were paying attention at the huge crack on the pavement across the streets, that which had caused the crash of the basement. But they didn't know there was a fire on the first and second floor.

"The fire sprinkler system is now functioning. The fire will be ceased in exactly 7 minutes. The stairs are partially blocked this way down. There is 81% chance they will be in 10 minutes. Stark Tower will collapse in the next 13 minutes."

Steve and Tasha helped the archer get up and started heading to the stairs, Tony cursed under his breath and followed them, making sure there was nothing on the way of coming down from the ceiling.

They were somewhere near the middle of the Tower, just in time to get out of there alive and then they would figure out what to do outside, but ironically it was significantly more dangerous inside with the _other_ colossal monster.

Only that the odds were not on their side that night.

**4:05 AM**

Seventh floor, almost there. There it was again, a tough tremor shaking the edifice, dust coming from the ceiling, and now fragments of concrete, next up the walls cracked up and the structure leaned to one side.

The abrupt movement sent a helpless Steve falling down the stairs to the sixth floor. Scaffolding came crashing down on the incapacitated soldier. A second after there was another movement, this one harder and to the opposite way. This one sent Tony to the windowless edge of the building, he almost fell but he could hold on with both arms. He couldn't see Natasha or Barton anywhere with all the mess.

**…**

"STEVE!" he heard the gut wrenching cry, it was his lover's voice and it was his name he was screaming; that gave him enough strength him to stand. He noticed the pole that had pierced his body just above his hip bone, shooting straight up and coming out just below his ribcage. "STEVE!" He wouldn't fail, not again. Bucky had died because Steve could not save him, because he had been to slow; and he had regretted it for more than 70 years now.

The soldier focused on nothing but running upstairs back to the seventh floor, he ignored the agonizing, excruciating pain and headed to the edge. Steve grabbed Tony's forearm tightly and dragged him back with him, where he belonged.

There was a tortured expression on Steve's face that disguised professionally with a faint smile, one with blood coming out of it. Tony tried to remember to breathe when he saw the metallic cane stuck in the soldier's being. "I'll carry you, you'll be fine." It was the noise of the first floor being crushed with the weight of Stark Tower; a balance-losing motion that directed Steve to the border and seven floors down to the asphalt.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not saying it was aliens, but it was aliens.**

**Yes, the "monster" is inspired by Pacific Rim's kaiujus. **

**And I am definitely not saying there is major character death, that is all up to your imagination c:**

**Your review will be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
